A microphone is, at a very basic level, a transducer that converts a pressure wave into an electrical signal. A conventional microphone has a diaphragm that is exposed to incident pressure waves. These pressure waves cause the diaphragm to deflect and this deflection is detected by a various transduction mechanisms and converted into an electric signal. In a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) microphone, conventional transduction mechanisms may include piezoelectric, piezoresistive, optical, and capacitive mechanisms. A simple MEMS microphone may be a capacitor consisting of a counter electrode, more commonly referred to as a “backplate”, and a diaphragm. When a voltage is applied across the backplate/diaphragm capacitive system, and sound waves cause the oscillation of the diaphragm, the sound waves can be converted into useable electrical signals by measuring the change in capacitance caused by the movement of the diaphragm relative to the backplate. MEMS microphones employing the capacitive driving principle typically have high sensitivity but they can be affected by electrical “noise” caused by parasitic capacitance from the backplate. One method of accomplishing increased sensitivity is the addition a second backplate on the side of the diaphragm opposite that of the first backplate. However, by adding a second backplate, the potential for noise is likewise increased.